


The Power of Touch

by Yonkyu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Case Fic, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Supportive Sam Winchester, emotional breakdown, implied future wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/pseuds/Yonkyu
Summary: Sam was upset with Dean for accepting the Mark of Cain. He set in motion a plan to have the Mark of Cain removed with the help of Rowena. The plan worked and the Mark was removed from Dean’s body. Sam did not care about the consequences of removing the Mark would have on his brother. Sam discovered the consequences would be an eyeopener into Dean’s worst fears and secrets coming to life. Can Sam help his brother overcome this new battle together, like the brothers they always were, or could there be more than what they bargained for? And will Dean accept the help and support he’s been secretly craving from Sam to get better?
Kudos: 5
Collections: Dean Winchester Big Bang 2020





	1. The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Betas: jld71, spiralicious = Thank you both for helping me make this story readable. Thank you for holding my hand through the multiple versions this story took until the final piece came into shape.
> 
> Alphas: deanshot, Vexed_Wench = Thank you both for helping me brainstorm and work through my process of what I wanted to share.
> 
> A/N: All remaining mistakes are my own.

**The Power of Touch**

  
  


**Dean sat at the small table in their motel room reading the newspaper he picked up, along with a coffee and a latte for his brother. He wrinkled his nose at the smell coming from his brother’s cup. He never knew how Sam could stomach the drink. Dean lifted his cup and gulped half it down.**

  
  


**Sam had suggested earlier that they get away from the bunker and look for a hunt to get back into the swing of things. Dean admitted to himself it was a good plan, since dealing with the removal of the Mark. The newspaper laid flat on the table, opened to an article about a mysterious death on a hiking trip. Dean scanned the article and read the heart was missing from the corpses with long wide gashes covering the bodies of two young adults. His thoughts went straight to a werewolf. If there was one around, there was the potential of more around the corner.**

  
  


**Dean gulped the other half of his coffee when Sam appeared in the room. Sam walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist when their eyes met. Dean’s heart stopped for a beat until his brother’s dimples framed his smile.**

  
  


**“So, what did you find, Dean?” Sam asked and turned to grab his clothing out of his duffel. Dean sat there pleased by seeing his brother interested in the possible case he found.**

  
  


**“I found us a hunt. Possible werewolf. Two hikers missing their hearts.” Staring at his brother’s back, Dean watched his muscles move and flex while Sam dressed. Sam dropped the towel, showcasing his pert, round asscheeks. Sam pulled his boxers and jeans on with quick movements and turned to face his brother.**

  
  


**“Just their hearts?” Sam asked, quirking his head to the left, curious if there was more to the case.**

  
  


**“Yes. Here. Take a look for yourself,” Dean said, shoving the article at his brother.**

  
  


**Dean watched his brother read the entire article and pulled out his tablet. He typed away and waited for the search results. Sam clicked on a link and scanned the page, handing the tablet to him to review.**

  
  


**Dean looked down at the police reports and noticed something odd about the picture of the girl laying on a morgue table. Two puncture holes on the left side of her neck. Her heart was missing and large gashes covering her arms and legs. Great. It wasn’t just a werewolf, it was a vampire too. This changed how easy the case would be. Dean slumped his shoulders. He had hoped for an easy case to start hunting again due to the whole Mark situation.**

  
  


**“Looks like a vampire and a werewolf. I thought they didn’t work together?” Dean asked.**

  
  


**“They typically don’t, Dean. But in this case, they are partners. Let’s head over to the police station. We can interview the sheriff. Suit time,” Sam said.**

  
  


**Two months ago, Sam found a way to remove the Mark of Cain from Dean’s body, but he struggled without it. The anger and hatred he carried around weighed his body down, and he felt a faint pulse for blood. This pulse helped him get the job done. That’s what the Mark felt like for him; accepting the blood of others to help control the anger within him that could never be satisfied. Dean closed his eyes and raked his hand over his face. He wasn’t ready for this case. How could he be? Even without the Mark, he felt it on his arm, this pulse thrumming through his body, pushing him to kill. Dean had the urge to kill and it scared him to know it didn’t matter if his prey was supernatural or human.**

  
  


**“Dean, let’s go, anytime,” Sam said.**

  
  


**“Alright. I’m going!” Dean yelled out.**

  
  


**He stood and grabbed his suit hanging in the closet. He was lucky to hear Sam's words due to the war inside his mind about whether or not he was ready for a new case.**

  
  


**He headed into the bathroom and got dressed in his suit. It wrapped around his body like a glove but felt restrictive and unmoving. Dean started sweating within minutes of putting it on, and already, he couldn’t handle it. He opened the door and made his way straight to the car. Dean slid behind the wheel and watched a concerned Sam exit the motel room and join him in the car.**

  
  


**“Dean, are you sure you’re ready for this?” Sam asked, his eyebrows raised as he turned and regarded Dean.**

  
  


**“Yeah, Sammy. Let’s go. Nothing to worry about,” Dean said and peeled out of the parking lot towards the Dracut Police Station.**

  
  


**The ride there was silent and Dean kept his eyes on the road and away from his brother’s. Dean shrugged it off and turned the radio on loud for Sam to know there would be no discussion about the case. He needed the beat of the music to pump through his veins to drown out the pulse of the Mark. It’s why this case was important; to get back in the saddle and move on. For some reason, it wasn’t working.**

  
  


**Dean pulled into the police station, he took a risk and looked at Sam. A small smile emerged on Sam’s face and he looked like he was in pain with the need to help. Dean pushed it aside and forced himself to speak. “Let’s do this Sam. I’m fine. Let’s go.”**

  
  


**“Ok, Dean. Let’s go,” Sam said, not buying it for a minute.**

  
  


**They exited the car and made their way inside. An older police technician greeted them, “How can I help you, gentlemen?”**

  
  


**“We’re here to see the sheriff about the victims missing their hearts,” Sam said, showing his FBI badge.**

  
  


**“Of course, Agent Wesson,” the technician said, reading the badge Sam held up for him to see. “Right this way, agents.”.**

  
  


**Sam and Dean followed him to the sheriff’s office. The man told the sheriff there were two agents from the FBI here to speak with him about the missing hearts case. When the technician moved, they could see the sheriff and another officer talking about some other case. They stood there and watched as the older gentleman eased his way into the conversation between the officers. Sheriff Blackstone’s nameplate was clear to see right there on the desk.**

  
  


**The sheriff thanked the older man for walking the agents to his office and sent the two officers away to their stations in the precinct.**

  
  


**“Agents, welcome. I’m Sheriff Blackstone. Nice to meet you both. Please, take a seat and we can discuss the case,” Blackstone said.**

  
  


**Sam and Dean wasted no time and sat in the hard plastic chairs in front of the large mahogany desk.**

  
  


**“Nice to meet you, Sheriff. I’m Agent Wesson and this is my partner, Agent Smith. What can you tell us about the case?” Sam said with a smile.**

  
  


**“Of course, agents. Two victims were found on a trail near Carney Road with their hearts missing. One victim’s body was drained of blood. Small puncture wounds were found on the victim’s neck where the carotid artery would be located. Any idea what it would be? Someone with medical skills? An animal attack?” he asked.**

  
  


**“Thank you, Sheriff. From the sounds of it, I’m thinking it’s more of an animal attack. I won’t know for sure until we take a look at the location of the attack to learn more. Even seeing the bodies would help,” Sam said.**

  
  


**“No problem, agents. We could use all the help we can get. The bodies are at the local mortuary near Town Hall,” Sheriff Blackstone said.**

  
  


**“We’re happy to help in any way we can. We’ll be on our way and keep you posted on what we find,” Sam said. Dean nodded and made his way back towards the car.**

  
  


**Dean waited for Sam to exit the building and slide himself into his spot in the passenger seat. Once Sam was settled, Dean drove them towards the Lowell-Dracut-Tyngsboro State Park. Once he got to the parking lot off of Trotting Park Road, he pulled into a spot near the state park map. Dean turned the engine off and watched Sam remove himself from the car to look over the map.**

  
  


**Dean sat there in the car, unable to move. He closed his eyes and his breathing became labored. All Dean could feel was a need to kill racing through his body. It didn’t help that his mind conjured up images of him killing his prey. He remembered how satisfied he had been at that moment, satiated with blood to ease the pressure inside of him. The feel of blood caked all over his body had calmed his soul and eased the thumping pulse that ran through his body.** **When Dean was consumed by dripping blood, he gasped at the warmth of the coppery smell filled his lungs.**

  
  


**He shook his head to clear his thoughts when a soft voice could be heard a distance away. Dean reached out and grabbed the steering wheel as tight as he could, his knuckles turning white. His mind was drowning in a pool of blood and his only anchor was the steering wheel of his beloved Baby. Dean breathed through his nose and out from his mouth to find a way back to himself and the voice that sounded familiar. He forced himself to open his eyes, trying and failing to focus on his brother. Sam’s baritone voice helped Dean focus his way back to reality and the job at hand.**

  
  


**Sam leaned over to Dean and said, “Dean, you need to breathe. I need your help with this. Come on, Dude?”**

  
  


**Dean took Sam’s words to heart and closed his eyes. He focused on the soothing voice as Sam encouraged Dean to take deep breaths. Dean hoped it would calm his nerves and found his brother’s voice grounded him by his support of being right there. He loosened his grip on the steering wheel and took another breath, forcing himself to swallow as he looked over at Sam, and their eyes met. He nodded his head and pushed the car door open, he said, “Let’s go, Sammy.”**

  
  


**Dean shut his door and followed his brother to the trunk. Sam opened the hidden gun compartment and pulled out a 9mm gun designed for vampires filled with dead man’s blood bullets and barbed wire. His brother tucked the gun behind him in his pants and wrapped the wire around his boot. Dean grabbed the six-inch machete tucked inside the leather sheath, tying it to his belt. Dean grabbed the small lighter and shoved it into his pocket. He slammed the trunk closed and followed behind his brother who took lead on the trail.**

  
  


**Dean followed Sam up the dirt path and would catch Sam looking back over his shoulder at Dean. Each time Sam looked back at him, Dean knew sooner or later they would have to talk about what's been going on. Those chick-flick moments came far and few between, and despite the need to put on a brave face, Dean wasn’t sure how long he would be able to keep up the show. He knew that Sam was already worried about him. Dean could tell by the way Sam kept an eye on him.**

  
  


**The trail was filled with rocks and tree roots as the path went up a large hill. Large oak, maple, and birch trees surrounded them and dusk was setting on the horizon. They had been on the trail for a while now and had yet to see where the vampire and werewolf could be hiding out. Sam stopped in his tracks, making Dean bump right into him. Sam turned around to face Dean, pointing to the right, and nodding to the left so they could plan their attack. Sam cautiously walked behind a large oak tree while Dean did the same across the trail path. Two strangers appeared on the trail twenty yards ahead of them. Another figure appeared from the trail with their back towards the creatures when the vampire and werewolf attacked its newest victim. The young woman screamed out when the vampire walked up to her, covering her mouth with their hand and biting into the side of her neck. The werewolf used their claws and sliced into the young woman’s torso, blood dripping down onto the forest floor.**

  
  


**Sam and Dean emerged from their hiding spots and made their way towards the creatures. The vampire and werewolf were so busy eating that they never heard the brothers get close until the head of the werewolf was rolling on the ground. Seconds later, the vampire’s head joined its friend as Dean began to hack at the decapitated body in front of him. Dean lifted the machete high above his head and thrust it down into the dead body in rapid succession. He lost control as he had with the Mark of Cain until he felt arms wrapping around him, pulling him away from the creature.**

  
  


**“Dean, stop. It’s dead. Stop,” Sam whispered over and over in his ear.**

  
  


**Dean tried to get free but the grip around him was too much, too strong for him to fight and getaway. He wasn’t himself and he was a liability. Shit. This wasn’t what he wanted or how it should have gone down. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest and the coppery smell of blood filled his nostrils making him gag. Dean’s mind played a movie behind his eyes of himself being calmed by the amount of blood he spilled.**

  
  
  
  


**“I know, Sam. I’m fine. Let’s call the sheriff about their final victim,” Dean said.**

  
  


**“Dean! Dean, you’re not fine. Not at all. I’m not sorry I took the Mark off of you, but we’ll get through this. It takes time, Dean,” Sam begged his brother to understand.**

  
  


**“I’m fine, Sammy. Leave it alone,” Dean voiced.**

  
  


**“No, you’re not, Dean. You have no control over your feelings because you never deal with them,” Sam said.**

  
  


**“Sam, I’m fine. I’m okay. Let’s get out of here,” Dean said, trying to avoid the subject.**

  
  


**“Dean. You’re not fine. I can see right through you. You’re scared. Let me help you,” Sam said, trying to convince his brother to open up.**

  
  


**“Shut up, Sam. I said I’m fine. I’m fine. Leave it alone, already,” Dean pushed through gritted teeth.**

  
  
  


**Sam had enough and pushed Dean against a nearby tree. He couldn’t take Dean’s denials about how he’s feeling. Sam needed to do something.**

  
  


**“What the hell, Sam? I said I was fine. I’m fine. There’s nothing to talk about!” Dean yelled before looking away from Sam and staring at the bodies lying dead on the ground.**

  
  


**Sam gripped his brother's chin and made Dean turn his face to look at him. Dean saw the concern reflecting back at him and Dean closed his eyes due to the overwhelming knowledge and truth he could never admit to himself; his brother does care about him.**

  
  


**“Dean, we have to burn the bodies. Once we’re done, we can call the sheriff,” Sam said.**

  
  


**Sam waited for Dean to open his eyes again and placed his hand over Dean’s heart, patting it to reassure him, he would be there for his brother. Sam turned towards the bodies and made sure the woman’s body was a good distance away from the creatures for them to be burned.**

  
  


**Dean stood against the tree like it was a lifeline.** **He leaned his head back on the tree, letting out a shaky breath.** **Dean took a deep breath and let it out to get control over himself. He pushed off the tree and made his way towards Sam. Sam presented Dean a branch and drenched it with lighter fluid.** **Dean handed over the lighter to his brother, who accepted the item. Sam lit the branch on fire and dropped it over the creatures' bodies.**

  
  


**Sam and Dean stood there, shoulder to shoulder, watching the orange flames flicker brightly in front of them. The smell of burning flesh and blood tickling their noses and burning their eyes due to their close proximity to the fire. Dean watched and felt exhausted standing there beside his brother. The flames burnt out and all that was left were the charred remains of the creatures.**

  
  


**Sam turned and faced Dean, tapping him on his shoulder. “Dean, head to the car. I’ll be right behind you. You’re exhausted,” Sam said.**

  
  


**Dean met Sam’s gaze and nodded. He turned and headed towards the car. It would be a long journey back and he could only hope he reached his Baby before collapsing on the dirt trail.**

  
  


**Sam caught up with Dean on the trail about a quarter way down. Sam and Dean made their way through the treacherous path back towards the parking lot where they left the car. At fifty yards out, steady bright lights engulfed the area. Dean sighed with relief, seeing his baby with the lights shining brightly upon her. Once they reached the car, Dean slid behind the wheel and Sam into the passenger seat.**

  
  


**Sam pulled out his phone and called the sheriff. “Hello, Sheriff Blackstone. It’s Agent Wesson. My partner and I found a victim on the trail path dead in the same manner. We’re on our way back to the station and I’ll let you know what happened.”**

  
  


**Dean started the car and listened to his baby purr to life.** **He gripped the steering wheel tight for a second and guided the car out of the parking lot. Dean eased the car onto the main street and headed towards the police station.** **The weighty silence saturated the car ride. It wasn’t comfortable or uncomfortable, just different. Dean had no idea what to do with it. He felt Sam watching him out of the corner of his eye, making sure Dean was able to drive them back to the station and the motel.**

  
  


**Dean pulled into the police station and realized he couldn’t take his hands off the wheel. He shuddered in his seat and his knuckles turned white. Sam tapped and squeezed his shoulder before exiting the car.**

  
  


**“I’ll be right back, Dean. I’ll go talk with the sheriff and let him know where to find the body. Dean, stay here. We’ll figure this out, get you back on track,” Sam said, exiting the car, then making his way into the police station.**

  
  


**Dean sat there in the car, the phantom pulse of anger from the Mark vibrated through his body. How could he tell Sam how he felt when most of the time he didn’t know himself? He felt something was missing. As to what could be missing, Dean had no idea but had to admit he would need Sam’s help to find it. The thought of letting his brother help him, not for the first time, scared him more than he thought. It didn’t help that there were these feelings for Sam he couldn’t name. His breathing became harsh. How would he ever be able to explain it all to Sam, how he felt about those feelings and what was missing inside of him? He had a hard time catching his breath. He gripped the steering wheel to help ground him and leaned up against the wheel to focus on his breathing. Dean sucked in a deep breath through his nose and let it out from his mouth. He stayed like that until he heard the car door open. A hand squeezed his shoulder and a broken whisper of “Dean” broke through his panic.**

  
  


**“Dean, are you okay?” Sam asked; concern evident in his voice.**

  
  


**Dean remained where he was and nodded his head against the steering wheel.**

  
  


**“Let’s go back to the motel, Dean, get some rest and head home in the morning,” Sam said.**

  
  


**Dean pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked at his brother. “Okay, Sammy. Let's go back.” Without any further thought, Dean pulled out of the parking lot of the police station and headed them straight for the motel.**

  
  


**“Dean, it’s after midnight. Let’s crash and head home in the morning,” Sam said, knowing his brother would want to head straight for the bunker.**

  
  


**Dean glared at his brother and nodded in defeat. He was exhausted and the long drive wouldn’t help either of them. He pulled the car into the parking lot of the motel and cut the engine off. Sam and Dean exited the car and grabbed their duffels out of the back seat. Sam made his way towards the door and opened it, letting Dean go in first. Dean went straight to the first bed closest to the door and dropped his duffel at the end of the bed.**

  
  


**Sam closed the door and locked it. He grabbed his bottle of salt from his duffel and lined the doors and windows.** **Dean watched Sam complete his task while he sat at the edge of the bed. Dean laid his chin into his hands, lost to his thoughts.**

  
  


**Dean met his brother’s gaze and waited for what came next.**

  
  


**“You know, Dean. It would be nice if you talked to me about this; about how you feel. There’s nothing wrong with how you feel about the Mark being removed,” Sam said while he kept his eyes on Dean.**

  
  


**Dean dropped his head, he couldn’t believe it, Sam still wanted to talk it out. He fought with himself and clenched his fists. Dean wasn’t ready to discuss how he felt and he wasn’t sure if he would ever be ready.**

  
  


**Looking up at his brother, Dean noticed concerned eyes meeting his, waiting for the blowout that would come.**

  
  


**“Sam, shut up. I’m fine. I’m fine. There’s nothing to talk about. Yes, I have feelings, but there’s no way I’m talking about them. End of story.” He punched the edge of the mattress and stood up, pacing the room. Dean had to get away, but Sam was right there, pushing Dean back in the middle of the room. Sam's fingers wrapped around his biceps to keep him in place.**

  
  


**“Dean, stop! You’re not fine, and I’m sick and tired of you hiding shit. You’re not fine and it would help you to talk about this,” Sam said pleading with his brother.**

  
  


**Dean clenched his hands into fists and found a way to break out his brother’s grip.** **He pushed Sam away and attempted to get away from his brother.** **Sam stumbled and looked ready to fight back, but Sam stood there and squared his shoulders.** **The built-up annoyance made Sam push Dean back against the wall instead of fighting it out.**

  
  


**Sam was in his face, their noses bumping each other for how close they were to one another. Sam took a deep breath and let it out, determination thrumming through his body.**

  
  


**“You’re not fine, Dean. You don’t want to talk to me, but you have to talk to someone. Do you think I won’t understand? Do you think I will think less of you? What’s your problem?” Sam said and walked away to pace the room until he calmed down and sat back down on his bed.**

  
  


**Dean stood there, unsure what to do. He was shaking, and he blinked back the wetness in his eyes from falling. Dean wouldn’t give in, not after all this time. He slid down the door and curled up into a ball, head tucked between his knees.** **Dean screamed out from all the emotions running through his body. He didn't care that his brother was watching from across the room.** **He was so mad at Sam because he knew deep down his brother was right. God, help him, Sam was right. Dean trusted Sam. The fact was Dean never trusted himself when he opened the floodgates. Dean felt the need to keep his feelings out of the job, out of the hunt. He wished to release those emotions in a better manner. Dean felt abandoned too many times to count, and he couldn’t deal with it again. It would destroy him even more. His heart felt like it was ready to jump out of his chest, and sweat poured down his back, soaking his shirt. Dean couldn’t do this anymore; it was too much. Sam was too much. He felt lost wondering why Sam thought he was worth saving. He needed to get out of there. Dean pushed himself off the floor and scanned the room, looking for a way out.**

  
  


**At some point during Dean’s breakdown, Sam moved from the bed and sat at the table. He had his laptop opened and was typing away. When Sam looked up at him over the screen, Dean was standing there like a statue.**

  
  


**“Dean, you okay, now? I think you should head to bed. Get some rest,” Sam suggested.**

  
  


**“Yeah. Yeah. That’s a good idea,” Dean said, turning around and making his way towards his bed. He flopped himself onto his bed with his feet hanging over the edge, staring at the yellowing tiles.**

  
  


**Dean heard Sam get up from his spot at the table and tap him on the leg. “Get some rest, Dean,” Sam said as he opened the door and exited.**

  
  


**Dean pushed himself into a sitting position and figured his brother was heading towards the vending machines for a late-night snack. The laptop was on the table wide open ready to be used. Dean knew he didn’t have much time to get out of there before Sam came back.**

  
  
**He grabbed his keys and pulled on his jacket, exiting the room. Dean caressed his baby and slid behind her wheel and turned the ignition to ease the vehicle out of the parking lot. Once he was on the main road, Dean gunned it, heading nowhere specific, only the need to getaway.** **He needed a place to hide and let all his feelings show without being told otherwise.** **Dean was ashamed for running away from the uncontrollable emotions ready to break free. Dean couldn’t keep them inside anymore. He needed a release, to let them flow free for as long as he needed too. Screw his brother and his talking. Dean needed to deal with this on his own as he did with everything else.**


	2. Emotional Breakdown

**Sam headed back to the room after picking out some drinks and snacks from the vending machines. He thought Dean could use something small to eat and drink after his emotional breakdown. Sam’s never seen Dean that emotional or vulnerable before and he could only hope that they could work as a team and heal.**

  
  


**Sam got closer to their room and froze, the Impala was gone and that could mean one thing; Dean left. Shit. He had to go after him and bring him back. Sam should have known Dean would have left the minute he left the room. What was he thinking? Sam thought Dean’s exhaustion would have won out once he was in bed that wasn’t the case.**

  
  


**Sam entered their room and placed the drinks and snacks on Dean’s bed. He looked down and noticed Dean’s duffel bag at the end of the bed. Dean left his belongings there and that should mean he would be back soon. This time, Sam couldn’t be so sure. Sam caught the LED light numbers from the radio clock and realized he’d been gone for fifteen minutes. The stupid vending machine was behind the second building farthest away from the room.**

  
  


**With Dean taking the car, Sam had no way of knowing which way Dean went or if he made the drive back to the bunker. Sam grabbed the key to the motel room and strode to the lobby booking them an extra night now that he had to find his missing brother.**

  
  


**Sam walked down the road and came up to a junkyard. He climbed the fence and found a beat-up car, hotwiring the car to find his brother. Once the engine purred to life, he sat there letting the car run before easing the vehicle onto the main road in hot pursuit of his emotional wreck of a brother.**

  
  


**Sam traveled down the main road, spotting bar number five. He prayed Dean wouldn’t be at one because Dean had mentioned drinking his worries away never helped in the long run. Sam let out a sigh of relief when he came to the state border and never spotted his brother or the Impala. All Sam could do was a whispered, “thank you,” out loud to know that Dean stayed away from the bars. Sam wished that would remain the case when he turned around and headed in the direction he came from.**

  
  


**He rode past the bars and their motel and kept driving, hoping his brother or the Impala would show themselves sooner rather than later. Sam pulled up to a red light and peered out the windshield and noticed dark gray clouds moving towards him. He hoped the rain would hold off until he found Dean. Sam wondered if Dean even attempted to go to a bar or parked somewhere on the side of the road. Doing what? Sam had no idea, but after watching his brother breakdown like that, he could only wonder.** **Dean needed more time to let his emotions go unchecked and had to get away to express them his way.** **It would be nice to see Dean deal with any form of emotions for a change.** **Sam wished his brother would come to him instead of bottling up his emotions the way he did. Dad taught Dean to keep his emotions hidden away. Dean didn't know any better or another way for that matter. Sam always tried helping Dean express himself, but never seemed to make things better.**

  
  


**A car horn blasted and shook Sam from his thoughts, he jumped at the interruption and went through the green light. Once Sam was moving down the road and aware of his surroundings, all he could hear was the low tune of the radio, and the pitter-patter of raindrops on the windshield.**

  
  


**Sam hoped Dean would be in one piece. After the Mark of Cain was removed, his brother pretended he was his macho old self. Sam saw right through Dean’s denial and knew without a doubt his brother didn’t fare well without the Mark etched on his arm. Sam closed his eyes and did his best to think back over how Dean had felt over the last couple of months. Dean had been withdrawn and quiet, sarcastic and irritable over the little things that would never amount to anything in the end.**

  
  


**Sam shook his head and slowed the car down when something caught his attention: a black, shiny ‘67 Impala on the side of the road. He slowed the car down enough to take a good look at the driver behind the wheel. It was Dean. His brother was sobbing uncontrollably as Dean’s emotions took over his body.**

  
  


**Sam slammed on the breaks and made a U-turn in the middle of the road. The obtained car skidded along with the asphalt as the pelting rain hit the windshield with the wheels picking up traction on the wet surface. Sam headed back in the direction of his brother.**

  
  


**The Impala came back into view and Sam made another u-turn, pulling his car right behind Baby. He turned the engine off; the only sound Sam heard was the pouring rain beating down all around him. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes and Sam blinked them back. This was about Dean. He had to be the strong one. He reached out a shaky hand and pushed the door open, mindful his emotions were in check.**

  
  


**Sam took a deep breath to calm his beating heart at the state of his brother. Once his nerves calmed, Sam made his way out of the car. He closed the door and made his way to the Impala. Sam felt the rain hammering him, soaking his clothes, and plastering his hair to his head. The rain was freezing and the air around him was raw.**

  
  


**Once Sam was on the passenger side of the car, he stopped in his tracks to look at his brother. Dean whimpered into his hand while beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and neck. Sam couldn’t even remember a moment when he watched his brother cry the way he was in the car. Dean never cried, to begin with, and when he did it was nothing like he was watching now.**

  
  


**Sam gaped at the sight of his brother, he let his tears fall at the distress Dean was in. He hated the thought that Dean needed a getaway plan to let out the emotions that were bottled up inside of him, afraid to let anyone in, even Sam.**

  
  


**He wiped his tear-streaked face with his wet sleeve forcing himself to remain calm as he reached out a hand to wrap around the door handle. He was not feeling anywhere near calm when all he could hear was the sound of his blood pumping and heart beating to the rhythm of Dean’s cries.**

  
  


**Sam pulled the handle, opening the door to get to his brother. He entered Baby and sat down on the edge of the passenger seat and shut the door with ease. Sam leaned back into the seat and took a deep breath in and out. Taking a look at Dean, he watched as his brother sobbed and whimpered through his distress, never registering that someone entered the vehicle alongside him.**

  
  


**Sam shook his head, took one last breath in and out, he had to get his brother home before they could deal with the removal of the Mark of Cain.** **He sat up straight, turned his body towards Dean and reached out an unsteady hand to his brother’s shoulder. Once the hand landed on Dean’s shoulder, his brother lashed out and flailed his arms around. Dean’s eyes were bloodshot and not connecting to who was with him. Sam moved his arms in a double bar block to catch his brother’s wrist in a firm grasp. “Dean! Dean, it’s me, Sammy! Please look at me?”**

  
  


**Dean kept thrashing his body to get away and did his best to release his hands from the firm grasp they were held in. Sam tried again, keeping his voice low and calm, not to upset Dean any more than he already was. “Dean. Stop. It’s Sammy. I’m here, big brother. Everything is going to be okay.”**

  
  


**Dean stopped and stared right through Sam, his emerald eyes vacant. Sam took a chance, letting go of Dean’s hands, he brought his right hand up and placed it on Dean’s cheek. Sam felt the slight tilt and pressure in his palm when green eyes began to come into focus.**

  
  


**Dean jerked back against the car door when he saw Sam in front of him and felt his hand on his cheek. A connection that made Dean’s eyes pop open wide at the familiarity between them. Sam offered safety that Dean never realized he craved.**

  
  


**“Dean, please look at me. It’s me, Sammy. It’s going to be okay, big brother. I got you,” Sam said as he stroked his thumbs over his brother’s cheekbones, wiping away the tears streaming down his face. “Come on, Dean. Look at me. Show me those green eyes. Please, Dean,” Sam encouraged.**

  
  


**Dean took a shuddering breath and locked gazes with concerned ones. Dean followed his instructions, really paid attention to the words, putting trust he needed back in place between them.**

  
  


**Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath himself.**

  
  


**“Sammy,” Dean whispered.**

  
  


**Sam opened his eyes to see Dean concerned over him. He shook his head and pulled Dean towards him, kissing his brother’s forehead.**

  
  


**“I’m okay, Dean. I’m just worried about you. Why did you leave without saying anything?” Sam asked, needing to know the answer, hating that he had to ask his brother why he would do anything when everything Dean did was to save Sam and protect him at all costs.**

  
  


**“Sammy. Sammy,” Dean repeated.**

  
  


**“It’s okay, Dean. I’m here. I’m here. Sammy will protect you,” He said while Sam leaned his forehead against his brother’s and they breathed in, sharing the air between one another.**

  
  


**Dean began to sob again. Sam pulled his brother in for a hug and pushed Dean’s face into the crook of his neck. He could feel the tears and warm open mouth pressed against his skin. Sam ran a soothing hand through Dean’s hair, wrapping his other arm around his brother’s body, holding on for dear life and never wanting to let go. Dean sagged against his body and fisted his hands onto Sam’s flannel.**

  
  


**Sam offered his brother kind words and reassurances that everything would work out in the end, if they worked together as they promised each other years ago.** **His shirt stuck to his chest as Dean sobbed for what felt like a lifetime, even though it was several minutes.** **Dean’s sobs became sniffles and even breaths puffing against his neck.** **After the emotional breakdown, his brother's body became heavy within his arms. This release was about the Mark and all their past issues they never really solved over the years.** **Sam was ready to be the strong one and help Dean open up.**

  
  


**Sam was prepared for what this journey would hold for both of them. They needed a way to kill Abaddon and the only weapon that could take her out was the Mark and first blade. It’s why Dean accepted the Mark, to begin with, and Sam cured his brother of the Mark.**

  
  


**Sam sat there with his brother in his arms up against his chest for a long time. The only sound heard was their soft breaths matching the beat to the raindrops landing hard on the metal surface. Sam held onto his brother even tighter.**

  
  


**“Sammy,” Dean whispered against his collarbone.**

  
  


**“Yes, Dean. What’s wrong?” Sam asked.**

  
  


**Dean was silent for what seemed like forever, but he finally broke his silence. “Something’s wrong with me, Sam. And I don’t know what to do about it.”**

  
  


**Sam’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline and he pressed a kiss to the top of his brother’s head. “Nothing’s wrong with you, Dean. You’re vulnerable and don’t know how to handle it. Let me help you, please, Dean.”**

  
  


**Dean began to move and fidget in his brother’s hold. Sam caressed Dean’s head and placed his large palm on his brother’s neck and squeezed, before sliding his other hand down Dean’s back and rubbed small circles into his lower back. Sam felt the moment Dean’s grip eased up and his palms snaked their way onto his chest.** **Dean pushed with all the strength he could muster up to get away from his brother. Sam never budged and cupped his hand around Dean's neck. He squeezed the trapezius muscle and caused Dean's breath to hitch.**

  
  


**“Dean, stop it. Stop hiding. Please,” Sam begged.**

  
  


**Dean looked up and stopped when he made eye contact with his brother. Sam’s face and demeanor were calm and open, love and trust right there in front of him. Dean wanted to hold on for dear life and never let go. What Sam was offering him was something that he sought out but never fought to have, especially with being told to care for Sam, no matter the cost.**

  
  


**“Sammy, I can’t. It’s… It’s too much. The emptiness,” Dean croaked out.**

****

  
  


**Sam wrapped his fingers around his brother’s biceps and squeezed. It seemed to calm Dean down more than he thought it would. Dean needed an anchor, something to hold on to so he could let everything out.**

  
  


**“The emptiness, Dean? What emptiness?” Sam asked and hoped Dean would tell him the truth.**

  
  


**Dean closed his eyes tight and his breath hitched a couple of times.**

  
  


**Dean struggled to show his bravado to the world because the phantom Mark felt like he was missing a piece of himself. “Sammy, part of me is missing,” he shuddered out. Maybe he was. Dean would never know.**

  
  
  


**Sam had some ideas on how to help Dean and knew it would be Dean’s job to accept the offered help. Sam understood they had baggage between them and he hoped they could overcome it. It had nothing to do with the rash decisions they made for each other, but their bond as brothers. They needed to find a way to get back to being brothers. He knew they could be and they needed that bond again.**

  
  


**“Dean, there’s nothing wrong with you. It’s okay to have feelings and show them. I wish you did it more often than keeping everything inside. You’re not empty, you’re full with so much love. Come on, Dude, you’re the best brother around. Be who you were always meant to be.”**

  
  


**Dean gasped and managed to push Sam away shouting, “No, I’m not Sam! It’s not okay to be who I am! It’s not! I… I don’t know how to be me!” Dean turned away in haste to get out of the Impala and get away from his brother who was being too kind to him after everything they’ve been through. He had no idea who he was besides being Sam’s brother and a hunter; conditioned to be the obedient soldier. Dean wrapped his fingers around the handle of the door and was about to pull when a large hand covered his and an arm wrapped around his shoulder, with the palm covering his heart, stopping him from his escape.**

  
  


**“I’m not letting you go, Dean. You mean to damn much to me. I love you, man. Please, Dean let me help you,” Sam whispered in Dean’s ear.**

  
  


**Dean let go of the door handle and was embraced by his brother. Sam held him tight and he could hear his heartbeat an even rhythm. Dean’s was sporadic and leaping out of his chest, glad Sam’s hand was there keeping it in. He knew Sam was telling him the truth because he was keeping a hold on him and not letting him get away with running from how he felt on a regular basis. Dean knew he was cared for and it scared him that his family had been trying to do that for him, but he pushed it all away. Not caring, Dean turned around in his brother’s arms and held on tight.**

  
  


**“Sammy,” Dean whispered as his breath hitched in his throat. “Sammy, help me, please? I can’t do it on my own. I need you.”**

  
  


**Sam crushed his brother to his chest, not caring if Dean was uncomfortable; he was so happy to hear Dean’s words.**

  
  


**They stayed like that for a long time in each other’s arms breathing in tandem. Sam was afraid to let go, but they needed to head home.**

  
  


**“Dean, let's go home,” Sam said as he pushed Dean back to see his face.**

  
  


**Dean nodded in agreement. “Thank you, Sammy.”**

  
  


**Sam backed out of the Impala and stood outside the vehicle. He reached out his hands towards his brother's, waiting for Dean to grasp them in his hands, pulling him into the passenger seat.**

  
  


**Dean caught a glance at another vehicle, “Who’s car is that, Sammy?” Dean asked.**

  
  


**Sam stared at the other car and looked back at his brother. “I borrowed it from the junkyard a few blocks away from the motel. I’ll send a tow truck to pick it up. Don’t worry about it, Dean.”**

  
  


**Dean nodded, only to keep his hand where it was on Sam’s wrist. “Why am I in your seat, Sammy?”**

  
  


**Sam turned and squatted down in front of Dean, placed his hands on his brother’s thighs and squeezed. “You’re in no condition to drive right now, Dean. I got this. Let me take care of you.”**

  
  


**Dean nodded again and closed his eyes. He was about ready to turn his body comfortably in the seat when Sam kept him where he was a few more moments longer.**

  
  


**“Dean, I’m going to drive us home and make us a late lunch. It’s almost three in the afternoon. A nice bath would help you relax. Then, I want you to head to bed, it’s been a long emotional day for you. You need the rest,” Sam assured Dean with a smile.**

  
  


**“Okay, Sammy. Let’s go home,” Dean said in a broken sob.**

  
  


**Sam guided Dean into a comfortable seating position in the car and swatted his brother’s hands away to buckle him in. Once Dean was settled, Sam went to the trunk and pulled out the fleece blanket. He shut the trunk and made his way back to Dean, draping the blanket over his legs, closing the door with ease.**

  
  


**Sam watched his brother grab the blanket and settle up against the door frame, wrapping the fleece around his entire body. He took a deep breath in and out and repeated the action at least five times before Sam felt it was safe to move. Dean looked far away and lost in his mind trapped with no way of getting out.**

  
  


**They needed to get home and Dean needed to be safely tucked away to heal. Whatever was going on with Dean was worse than Sam could imagine. Dean would be lucky to make it back to himself without being broken even more.**

  
  


**Sam drove them back to the motel and made it back in record time despite the wet roads. He pulled the Impala in front of their room and turned the engine off, taking the keys with him. Sam entered their room and packed their duffel bags, throwing them in the backseat. He ran to the lobby and left the keys on the counter with some extra cash for their extended stay. Dean needed a week-long vacation to help calm the senses that were being overloaded and causing him to shut down.**

  
  


**Sam pulled the Impala into the garage an hour later with Dean glued to his spot and staring out into space. He parked the car near the entrance to the bunker and turned the engine off. Sam turned and looked at his brother who had closed his eyes and was breathing harshly. He placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder and shook him, calling out, “Dean? Dean, we’re home. Let’s get you some food and into the bath.”**

  
  


**Dean jumped at the unexpected movement to his body and slammed up against the car door. His eyes moved wildly around and finally focused on Sam’s.**

  
  


**Breathing out slow and steady, Dean fought to find the words to respond to his brother. He couldn’t voice what was running through his head so he nodded, hoping this would register to Sam that he couldn’t speak at this time.**

  
  


**Sam lowered his eyes with a small nod in understanding what was happening with his brother. Dean wasn’t going to speak anytime soon. He exited the Impala and rounded the car to help his brother out, leaning over Dean’s body and unbuckling the seat belt.** **Once the seatbelt was released, Dean swung his legs out of the vehicle. Sam grasped Dean's wrists and pulled his brother out of the car.** **Dean swayed once he was standing and let Sam’s wrists go, reaching out to grab onto Sam’s shoulders for better support to walk.**

  
  


**Sam wrapped Dean’s arm behind his neck, bumping their hips while he grabbed ahold of Dean’s waist to help keep him stable. They made their way through the bunker, straight for the bathroom. Sam guided Dean down onto the toilet while he prepared a hot bath. He hoped the bath would calm Dean from his emotional state of mind to help him find some comfort in opening up about what happened. Sam understood from their past that he couldn’t push Dean into giving the answers he craved. Dean had to work through it his way with gentle guidance to help support him on opening up like Sam dreamed he would after all these years.**

  
  


**Sam helped Dean stand and supported his brother while he undressed.** **Dean would grimace at every little movement and his emerald eyes were blank.**

 **Sam had to work fast, and his hope was getting Dean to stay in the bath, letting his worries go in a safe place.** **Sam guided Dean towards the tub and watched his brother ease into the hot water. Dean leaned his head back and closed his eyes as the hot water surrounded him in a safe bubble.**

  
  


**“Thanks, Sammy. This feels great,” Dean said with a small smile on his face.**

  
  


**“You're welcome, Dean. I’ll grab you some dry clothes for when you get out, then why don’t you head to bed and get some rest. I’ll even make a sandwich for you and leave it in your room, along with a bottle of water,” Sam said, pleased at the response from his brother.**

  
  


**He could see the weight of Dean’s emotions leave his body the more Dean relaxed in the bath. Sam left the bathroom and made his way to his brother’s room to grab some sweatpants and an AC/DC t-shirt. He carried the clothes back to the bathroom and placed them on the counter, then checked on his brother. Sam could only smile when he took in the relaxed look of his brother. No more crease lines marred his face or worries left hanging over his head. As for his mind, Sam would wait it out and hoped his research would help Dean open up and express what was running through that head of his.**

  
  


**He tapped Dean’s shoulder and the response was Dean’s raised eyebrows. “I left some clothes for you on the counter. I’m going to the kitchen to make you a sandwich and leave it in your room. Holler, if you need any help.”**

  
  


**“Hmmm,” was the response Sam got before making his way to the kitchen to make his brother a sandwich. After he made Dean’s sandwich and left it in his room, Sam shuffled his way to the library for ways to help his brother. He took a glance at the clock as the computer came to life, it was almost seven in the evening. Where in the world did the time go? The time went to Dean; finding him and bringing him back home where he belonged.**


	3. Touch Healing

**Dean heard Sam’s words and let the hot bath soothe his heart and soul.** **The hot water eased his tense muscles and mind from the chaos they went through hours ago.** **He sat there in the tub with his head resting back against the tiles and Dean got this feeling of being grateful for his brother.** **Dean never let Sam in on his feelings, always keeping him at a distance; having this experience showed him that Sam was willing to care for him just like he cared for Sam.** **He gasped for breath when he felt an overwhelming need to cry again, realizing he needed help and he couldn’t deal with the situation as he did before. Alcohol never made him feel any better, it made him feel worse. The important thing was Dean had to let Sam in and be open about everything. He wouldn’t sugar coat anything anymore since Sam saw him have an emotional breakdown. Dean prayed Sam helped him feel comfortable finding out who he was and not as a hunter and obedient soldier. He knew the moment he recognized Sam in the car that no matter what they would find a way to overcome this new obstacle, even if Dean would struggle along the way to heal.**

  
  


**Dean replayed what took place in the car; Sam’s gentle touch, grounded hand squeezing his neck, and warm lips pressed to his forehead in understanding. He needed these to heal from everything he experienced in life. Dean had to let Sam help him, even if his brother’s help scared him the most. Sam meant everything to him.** **When he had the Mark on his forearm, Dean needed his brother in a way that shocked him. Now with the Mark gone, he realized the need for his brother in a non-brotherly way remained.** **Dean wanted more and he feared with Sam’s help his brother would find out. In his gut, Dean thought and remembered the heat from his brother’s palms cupping his face. He could feel the blush burn his cheeks at the thought of being cared for and allowed to express himself.**

  
  


**A small smile formed on his lips at the thought of his brother being there for him after all these years. Dean shivered and felt the coldness blanket him. Dean was willing to let Sam in and he could hope he was ready to fight through the struggle to heal. He recognized the warm bath turned cold and made his way out of the tub. Dean dried himself off and found the clothes Sam left him on the bathroom counter and dressed.**

  
  


**He was exhausted from all the emotions running through his body. He had always made sure to keep his feelings in check, but this time around it was like a piece of him was missing. He knew it wasn’t the truth. The Mark opened a darker side of who he was and the need to spill blood took over his being. Dean felt his priorities change when he accepted the Mark in the first place; an urge to spill blood, any form of blood to ease the deep sickening call to kill.**

  
  


**Shuffling his way into his room, Dean glanced at the clock on his nightstand and realized it was only ten past seven. He noticed a plate stacked with two sandwiches and a bottle of water. As Dean stood in his room, he stared at the empty bed and heard the soft sounds of music playing in the background. He flopped down on his bed and laid there for a few minutes contemplating if he should eat the sandwiches or not. His stomach growled out and answered his question. He sat up and pushed back against the headboard, picking up one of the sandwiches and eating it. Dean grabbed the water bottle and took two large gulps of cold water to wash the sandwich down. He twisted the cover back on and placed it on the nightstand.** **Dean laid down on his side and pulled the blankets over his body.** **Once his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.**

  
  


**Dean dreamt that night about himself and Sammy. They lived quite well within the bunker and they hugged each other often. He smiled and grimaced at their obvious intimacy and acceptance of one another. Dean couldn’t believe that he would walk up to his brother and hug him before turning in for the night. He watched the scene unfold when Dean walked past his room and right for Sam’s, noticing the added nightstand on the other side of the bed and found they shared a bed. He wasn’t upset by this, but what shocked him more was hearing the words that would come out of his mouth. “Good night, Sammy. Love you.”**

  
  


**Sam locked gazes with his brother and replied, “Good night, Dean. I love you, too.” Sam leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips. The press of warm lips made Dean feel loved and cared for. Something he never felt he had most of his life.**

  
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
  


**Sam checked on Dean an hour after he heard the door close behind his brother. He walked down to Dean’s room and pulled the door open. What he found surprised him. The meditation music kept playing in the background while Dean embraced around the extra pillow he left on Dean's bed. He stared at the way his brother positioned the pillow in his embrace. Sam recognized the picture in front of him. It was how they shared a bed when they were younger. Sam's head tucked under Dean's chin with Dean's arms wrapped around his body. Sam nodded and left the room, keeping the door ajar in case Dean needed him for whatever reason.**

  
  
  


**Sam strode to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of water bottles and headed back to the library for a long night of research. He needed to find a way to help support Dean in healing from the removal of the Mark and his emotional breakdown. Sam dropped hard into his chair and let out a deep sigh and placed the water bottles on the table in front of him. He was pleased to know that Dean kept everything in his room the way he left it for his brother. He could feel the heat in his cheeks burn at the thought of Dean thinking about him and how they took care of each other when they were younger. Not that Dean accepted that care much even back then, but to call out for it in his way made Sam feel this would be the best course of action for them both. Dean needed him as much as Sam needed Dean.**

  
  


**Sam sat up straight and got to work on his research. He opened the thick lore book on the chapter about Cain and Abel and pulled his laptop closer. He scanned the page to where he left off on the consequences of the removal of the Mark of Cain. Until one line in the book caught his attention: with the release of the Mark comes a storm of anger and a major break at the loss of power, a need for blood to take a toll on their victim.** **The toxic blood no longer in control needs a balance of support through touch healing.**

  
  


**Sam swallowed. What he read sounded so much like his brother.** **Dean faced a challenging war inside his mind. He fought between the need to kill and the need to protect others.** **Sam kept reading the passage in the book when two simple words stood out: Touch Healing. Sam pushed the book towards his right and pulled his laptop in close. He typed in a new search on it and yielded many results. Healing touch was a way to alter the body’s energy system to influence self-healing. It was something Dean could use in his life and Sam could only hope his brother would have an open mind. Sam even found the importance and effect of the power of touch between others and how it helped people connect and heal.**

  
  


**A bang echoed through the large room and startled him from his research. Sam could hear pots and pans being banged around in the kitchen. He pushed himself out of his chair to get to his brother after what he had read. Sam wanted to avoid an angry Dean** **, never knowing what would set his brother off.** **Sam stopped at the entryway of the kitchen watching Dean move around the room. He was busy taking care of dinner, using everything he could find available to him. Sam could see Dean’s shoulders were hunched and tense as he made his way through the room.**

  
  


**“Dean, is everything okay?” Sam asked.**

  
  


**Dean moved to the oven and pulled out what looked like bacon and sausage patties, and placed it on the cooling rack.**

  
  


**“Yeah, Sammy. Making breakfast for dinner. It’s almost ready. Do you want any?” Dean asked as he turned the oven off. He plated the hot food, moving nonstop, afraid if he stopped he would be forced to focus his attention on his thoughts he was trying to hide from.**

  
  


**“Are you sure, Dean? You seem agitated,” Sam commented.**

  
  


**Dean slammed the pots into the sink and turned around to face Sam. His eyes were bloodshot, with dark circles, and he looked pale, making his freckles stand out.**

  
  


**“I’m fine, Sam. Keeping busy,” Dean replied. He glared at Sam for a few long minutes before turning around to grab the plates before setting them down on the table. Sam hesitated when Dean set the dishes down and remained where he stood. He waited for Dean to take a seat and shuffled his way over and placed both hands on his brother’s shoulders. Sam could feel the tension and stiffness in Dean’s posture and began to massage his brother’s shoulders. He towered over Dean while his brother sat at the table, focused on the food in front of him.**

  
  


**Dean leaned forward with his chin resting on his chest and whispered, “Sammy, what are you doing?” Sam stayed focused and massaged the tension and knots where he could reach.**

  
  


**“What does it look like I’m doing, Dean? Relax and let me take care of you.”**

  
  


**He hated the rigid feel of Dean’s body under his fingers at the mere mention of being cared for, but it was the truth. Sam kept digging his fingers into the tight muscles as Dean slumped in his seat, bracing himself on the table with his elbows.**

  
  


**“Sammy?” Dean closed his eyes and bit his lip as tears slid down his face. “Sammy, I can’t. Something is wrong. Missing. I’m broken.”**

  
  


**Sam squeezed Dean’s shoulders and turned his brother’s chair around to face him instead of the table. Dean reached out at the unexpected movement and caught himself from falling out of the chair by grasping Sam’s large frame kneeling in front of him. Dean’s hands wrapped around his biceps as Sam placed a kiss on the top of Dean’s head. Sam would grab this opportunity to get it out in the open and hoped Dean was willing to have an open mind and heal for the first time in years. “Dean, nothing is wrong with you. What’s missing? The control the Mark had on you. It went blood deep. Now it's gone and you need to balance it with touch. You’re not broken. I’m here to help you heal. Let me, Dean, and don’t fight it. Let it happen, please,” Sam pleaded as he pressed his lips to Dean’s.**

  
  


**Dean gasped. Sam smiled and placed chaste kisses all over Dean’s face until he went back to his lips. This time, jade eyes stared back at him and Sam cupped Dean’s face, thumbing the tears away. “Dean, we’ll get through this. It’ll take time. You need to be open. I found out through my research that the power of touch will help you to heal. To heal us both.”**

  
  


**Dean’s breath hitched, “Okay, Sammy. Okay. I’ll try to be open,” he whispered as he closed his eyes and soaked up the power of touch from his brother.**

  
  


**Sam’s hands slid down his neck to his shoulders and down the length of his brother’s arms. He moved his calloused hands up and down in a smooth motion while applying kisses to Dean’s face and neck. He felt the love seep into his bones from Sam’s administrations. It overwhelmed him to sit there and take something for himself in what felt like the first time. Even if it was his brother.**

  
  


**Dean’s eyes became heavy and he had a hard time keeping them open. Sam nudged his shoulder and pulled him up to stand, whispering in his brother’s ear, “Let’s go to bed, Dean. We can share your bed. Make one room, our room.” Dean stiffened in his spot, but relaxed when he saw shiny eyes stare back at him. Sam was giving him an option for now and the future. He needed to decide which option to take first and understand this healing would take time. Dean relaxed his muscles and embraced his brother, thankful that Sam believed in him and loved him more than Dean ever imagined.**

  
  


**He knew they would work things out in the end with the power of touch to get them there.**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DWBB 2020
> 
> Thank you to gotaprettymouth for being my artist and creating wonderful art to bring my story to life!! Thank you so much!! Please share with her how much you like the art work!!!


End file.
